Question: Simplify to lowest terms. $\dfrac{26}{39}$
What is the greatest common factor (GCD) of 26 and 39? $26 = 2\cdot13$ $39 = 3\cdot13$ $\mbox{GCD}(26, 39) = 13$ $\dfrac{26}{39} = \dfrac{2 \cdot 13}{ 3\cdot 13}$ $\hphantom{\dfrac{26}{39}} = \dfrac{2}{3} \cdot \dfrac{13}{13}$ $\hphantom{\dfrac{26}{39}} = \dfrac{2}{3} \cdot 1$ $\hphantom{\dfrac{26}{39}} = \dfrac{2}{3}$